The Other Girl
by sans nom
Summary: Taichi is the captain of the soccer team, while Mimi is the captain of the cheerleading squad. She strives to get his attention, but can't seem to do it. It seems as if Taichi's mind is on the other girl...
1. Autumn hue

**The Other Girl**

_Taichi is the captain of the soccer team, while Mimi is the captain of the cheerleading squad. She strives to get his attention, but can't seem to do it. It seems as if Taichi's mind is on the other girl..._

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, yadda yadda yadda...

Chapter 1 - Autumn hue

I held my breath as he took a shot. Gracefully, he kicked the ball past the diving goalie and into the net. He made soccer look so easy... and beautiful. I sighed. Of course, he would. He's the best soccer player I knew, as well as the captain of Odaiba's soccer team. It's his job to run and score.

He ran past me, his forehead all scrunched up in concentration. I laughed to myself. He almost never thought. He's practically the densest of all of us. Maybe he only showed his intellectual side when he's playing soccer.

I watched as other players tried desperately to stop his kicks from scoring. Tough luck. What he wanted, he got. I knew that for a fact. Or maybe not. There was one thing, he never got. One person was still on his mind, a person he truly loved. He wanted to tell her, but Yamato beat him to it. It was the first time he ever lost. It hurt. I wonder, did he still love her?

I looked up just in time to see him sail past me. Our eyes met, and his lips curved up in a smile that made my heart melt. All his smiles did. Everything he did had an effect on me. I sighed again. If only I could tell him everything…

"Mimi?"

I turned around and came face to face with Kira, a friend of mine, as well as a fellow cheerleader.

"The whole squad is here. Should we start?" Kira had a concerned look on her face. Maybe it was because of my daydreaming. Or maybe she thought she disturbed me in a way. Patiently, she waited for my answer. My mind was wandering. He distracted me too much.

I blinked. "I'm sorry. Of course we can start." I took a deep breath and tried to get him out of my head. It was embarrassing: the cheerleading captain, not concentrating on team practice. Ugh, I must be nuts.

We went over our routines for about an hour. We then spent the next thirty minutes on just talking. As usual, the topic was boys.

Kira cleared her throat. "So, should we continue on making that special cheer for Taichi?"

Startled, I stared at her in surprise.

"Sakura suggested it, remember?"

"I think we should," supported Yume. She flipped her blond braid as she focused on the running athlete. "He is the most good-looking, most talented soccer player in Odaiba. That and he's the captain."

I shook my head. "Tai isn't that crazy about personalized cheers."

"Well I'd cheer for him anytime," said Sakura, eyeing him.

"He's so adorable!" gushed the admiring Natsumi. "I wish I could date him."

Enough of this nonsense! I stood up and grabbed my bag. "I'd better go home. Mom will have a fit if I get home past 5:30." I ran down the steps and crashed right into the person I expected the least.

"Owww," Taichi groaned as he rubbed his sore butt. "Gee, Mims, maybe you should join the sumo wrestling team."

I was horrified. Of all the people, it had to be him! "I'm so sorry! I was in such a hurry…"

Taichi grinned and held up his hand. "It's nothing serious. I'm fine. Just help me up, okay?"

I blushed and took his hand. I felt an electric shock run through me the moment our fingers touched. Dizzily, I tried to hold on to anything to keep from collapsing on the ground. I grabbed his shoulder as my vision clouded.

"Mims, you okay?" he asked me softly. Mims. Only he called me Mims. Everyone else called me Mimi. It was like his pet name for me, Mims... "Hey," he murmured, gently rubbing his hand against my face, creating a burning sensation on my skin. "Mims?"

I opened my eyes and saw only his chocolate brown ones, boring into me like a giant drill. My face reddened. I quickly stood up and smoothened my skirt. God, I must have looked like an idiot! "Thanks. I must have lost my balance there."

"I thought you fainted. Are you sure you're fine?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

He was so close to me. Just his presence was already driving me crazy! "Yeah. Um, I really should get home." I tried to run, but his hand caught mine, zapping me with a thousand volts.

"Wait! It's a getting dark. It's kinda dangerous to walk alone. You want me to keep you company?"

My eyes widened. "You... you want to walk me home?" I stammered.

"Just to make sure that you get home safely," he mumbled as he scuffed his sneakers against the soil, trying to look casual.

I blushed a deep red at his concern. Taichi cared for my safety. He was so sweet. I could never turn him down, not for anything. "I guess it would be pretty boring to walk alone."

He smiled at my words and grabbed his bag from the nearby bench. "You want me to carry your stuff?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. It's okay, it's very light."

As we walked into the dying afternoon, my eyes wandered towards the heavens. The sky was beautiful, in every shade of autumn possible. That was when I laid my eyes on the sun, as red as a ruby. Funny, it reminded me of Sora's eyes. It was the exact same hue of red. I looked at Taichi and he had this familiar look on his face. Was he thinking about her too?

r & r pls.


	2. Finding comfort in a friend

**A/N** Well, I must admit, I'm most deeply shocked. More than 10 reviews for the first chapter. That's quite an achievement. I'm so sorry. I actually thought of leaving the fic as it is. But after reading your reviews, I decided to make a whole new 2nd chapter (my original chapter 2 was horrible) just for you guys. Enjoy!

**The Other Girl**

_Taichi is the captain of the soccer team, while Mimi is the captain of the cheerleading squad. She strives to get his attention, but can't seem to do it. It seems as if Taichi's mind is on the other girl..._

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, yadda yadda yadda...

Chapter 2 - Finding comfort in a friend

"You're not listening."

I snapped out of my daydream and focused on Koushirou's frowning face. He was not pleased with the shortness of my attention span.

"Something bothering you?"

I shook my head. Sure it was a lie. But how could I tell him about Taichi?

"Okay." He eyed me curiously. "Is it Tai?"

I blushed. Leave it to Koushirou. He always found a way to figure out everything, even my feelings which are pretty much a mystery to me.

He frowned. "You know he's still smitten over Sora."

I glared at him. He didn't have to be so frank. The Yamato-Sora-Taichi triangle was a very sensitive issue. Nobody freely talked about it, save for Koushirou. Besides, he knew how much I liked Taichi. "Of course I know that! Do you think I'm stupid?"

He nodded his head in a very Koushirou-like fashion. "For liking Taichi, yes. Not only is he in love with someone else, he is also dumb, clumsy..."

"And very sweet," I interrupted.

Koushiro grinned. "Yeah, I guess it's because his hair looks like a huge chunk of chocolate."

"That was a lousy joke, Kou. Seriously, leave the comedy to the veterans like Daisuke and Ta..."

"Tai?"

I flushed but had enough sense to keep my mouth shut. For some weird reason, Koushirou always seemed to get the better of me. He always knew what I was thinking, what I was about to say, what emotion I felt... everything. Don't get me wrong. I absolutely adore him. Ever since Sora became more of Yamato's girlfriend and less of my best friend, I found friendship in very queer packages. Take Koushirou, for example. Who would have thought that a computer genius and a shopping-addict could actually find lots of things to talk about, or be close friends for that matter? The question still boggled my mind up to now. Not that I mind. I love having someone to listen to my qualms on, much to Koushirou's disdain, Taichi. Which was exactly what was happening now.

"Well?"

I sighed. After yesterday's walk with Taichi, I didn't even want to think of him. Not that I managed to do it, of course. "I don't really want to talk about this..."

"Mimi, don't underestimate my intelligence. I knew that five minutes ago." He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Meanwhile, I braced myself for a speech. "Why don't you just tell him?"

I blinked. That's it? No okay-what-happened-why-don't-you-just-tell-me-about-it-I'm-your-friend-you-can-tell-me-everything lecture?

"Don't give me that shocked look. Just answer the million-dollar question."

"I can't just walk up to him and tell him that!" I blurted out. My eyes were wide as I imagined such a horrifying scene. "He'll get mad and never speak to me again! Even worse, he'll laugh and think I'm nuts! Beside, you can't tell a person you like him if he doesn't like you back..."

_Doesn't like you back... _My own words hit me like a sledgehammer. He'll never like me. He'll always think of Sora, regardless of the fact that she's Yamato's now. I'm no match for her in his eyes. Never was. Never will be.

"You won't know until you try."

I glared at him. For a genius, he was pretty ignorant. "I can't try because it will be my last chance on Tai. He might hate me forever."

"So you'll never take the chance and spend the rest of your life with what-if's in your head?" His eyes softened at my depressed look. "Mimi, life doesn't give you what you want on silver platter. It does, however, give you a chance to obtain it. You have to take the risk, if that's what you really want. Don't live and regret, Mimi. Don't ever do that."

If only it was that easy. If only he never liked Sora. If only I was sure of a happy ending. But too many questions were spinning in my mind. And the consequences of the act of admitting oneÕs feelings... It was too much of a risk.

I could feel tears forming at the corners or my eyes. I knew I had to go before things got out of hand. Quickly, and quite abruptly, I stood up and grabbed my bag. I heard the loud noise of my chair scraping the rough cafeteria floor.

"I have to go."

Koushirou's face was sympathetic... and something else I couldn't read.

I walked away, my mind concentrating on not crying. It was when I heard Koushirou's soft words...

"There must have been a reason for Tai being turned down by Sora. You know... that reason could be you."

r & r pls.


End file.
